The Wicked in Westfall
by Amithyst
Summary: When a young night elf's journeys take her into Westfall she is confronted by a wicked mage that is only after one thing...  Rated M for a reason kiddies.


This is the first story I've written, just a brief little one shot to get things rolling. It might not be the most captivating _story_ but I'm more-so testing out how well I can pant a picture in your head with my words. So if you had any vivid images please leave a review for me so I know I did _something_ right. :)

Oh yeah, and I don't own any of this.

"Ooooh yeah, this is so much better." Kirra said as she entered into Westfall from Elwynn.

She had started out her adventures in the drab snowy Dun Morogh and then continued on to the equally drab Thelsamar. The bright sunny and warm planes of Westfall provided a nice change of scene.

The young hunter strolled along the dusty path at a leisurely pace, her pet moth fluttering along behind her. As she rounded a corner and strolled on by a farm she hears a commotion coming from a ways up the road. Coming to the top of a small hill she freezes as she sees several guards locked in battle with a forsaken man, a mage from how it looked. Backing down the hill slowly she attempts to escape unnoticed, that is until her bug brained moth charged forward to attack the mage along with the guards.

After trying in vain to call her pet back she slaps a hand against her forehead and runs after it, readying an arrow as she goes. Skidding to a halt a the base of the hill she loses her bow string and sends the arrow flying only for it to thud pathetically against the mages shoulder before glancing to the side.

The man pauses his spell casting for a moment as he turns his cold dead stare towards the direction the arrow had came from. As his eyes came to rest on her she was frozen in place by fear at the horrendous face she stared into. Worst of all was the disgusting smile that crawled across his face at the sight of her.

It seemed he was done playing with the pack of guards that had gathered about him, with a flick of his wrist ice shards rained down upon them killing the lot of them in an instant. Turning to face her he made his way slowly forward with an odd limping gait in his step. After staring at him in horror for a few seconds she snaps back to her senses and turns to run, perhaps to the farm she had passed earlier, anything to get away from that monster alive.

But to no avail, as soon as she had taken more than a few strides she slammed face first into his chest, 'goddamn blinking mage' she cursed to herself as she recoiled away from him. He caught her arms in a surprisingly strong grip and the nasty grin spread across his face once more.

She stared up into that wicked face in terror for what seemed like an eternity before the cold began to spread through her body. An unnatural cold that radiated out from his hands, it was making her joints freeze up rendering her unable to move.

When the cold had enveloped her completely he lowered her to the ground. When he took out a small jeweled dagger her sluggish brain snapped to attention, her eyes flying wildly around in search of anything that might help her escape. Seeing nothing she watched helplessly as he placed the edge against her neck and began to cut away her leather armor.

She was left shivering naked on the ground by the time he was done. Tears pricked at her eyes when he unlaced the front of his pants and she realized finally what he intended to do to her. She closed her eyes against his nakedness, revolted by the thought of being touched by the monster before her.

But touch her he did, with his cold dead hands he groped her breasts, the boney stubs of his fingers pinching her nipples painfully into hard peaks. She could barely hold back the tears as she felt his slimy tongue slide over one, his teeth fallowing soon after with a less than gentle bite. She felt one of his hands slide between her legs, lifting them apart and sliding a finger against her folds.

Her stomach churns as he begins to rub and pinch the small bud there. The hot tears in her eyes finally spill down her cheeks when she starts to become moist down there as her bodies natural responses to his efforts start to win over her disgust for this thing before her.

He lets out a hallow cackle at the sight of her tears. He moves his head between her legs and slithers his cold tongue inside her, eliciting a small gasp from the girl, seeming to enjoy the taste of her warm sex. Probing deeper he presses his tongue against her walls rubbing on all sides causing more of her hot juices to rush forth.

She sighs inwardly in relief as he pulls his head away from her sex only to be disappointed as she feels his hand grab the hair on the back of her head and yank roughly. She opens her eyes to see him holding his member close to her face, pressing the tip against her lips to show her what he wanted. She drew back with a gasp of disgust, bile raising in the back of her throat at the thought of doing such a thing.

Unfortunately for her she wasn't in a position to fight him and he had used her gasp as an opportunity to push his member into her mouth. She gagged from the combination of the taste of his flesh and him ramming it into the back of her throat. Unable to fight she sat helplessly as he thrust his hips against her mouth, part of his length sliding down her throat with each push. Tears streaming down her cheeks she made her body go limp, resigned to the fact that she was at the mercy of her assailant.

When he lets go of her hair, letting her fall back to the ground, she hopes for a moment that he was done with her, only to have that hoped crushed as he lifts and spreads her legs. In one swift motion he thrusts his hard member into her, making her cry out loud as he rips through her young flesh. Cackling evilly at her tears he sets his punishing pace, his hips slamming forward with no remorse as she continues to cry.

Her tears subsiding to dull heart wrenching sobs towards the end, he gives a small grunt with one final thrust of his hips before she feels a chilled wave of liquid rush into her. Pulling out immediately after he lets her legs fall to the ground as he stands to replace his garments.

In some microscopic act of kindness he digs into his bags and throws a coarse linen robe at her before mounting his skeletal horse and riding off, leaving her a bruised and used mess on the dusty path among the bodies of the guards and her pet.


End file.
